Many applications for augmented reality (AR) devices and scenarios construct augmented content, such as 2D overlays, text, virtual objects, etc. Augmented content may also be added to other types of applications, such as 2D overlays and text over an image. In other words, an AR device often shows a view of the world, with some overlay layer of information. In contrast to these types of AR scenarios, virtual reality (VR) devices, such as a wearable headset, generally present the user with a completely virtual environment. In completely virtual environments, there is no connection between objects in reality and the VR scene.